narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Nobuyasu Tsuchigumo
Nobuyasu Tsuchigumo is a travelling ninja from the Tsuchigumo Clan and Yota's Clan. He is considered Jonin level ninja and possibly Kage level testament to his fight with Kisame Hoshigaki. Nobuyasu has taken a keen interest into science and history as he considers it to be vital for learning and improving. His knowledge and intelligence of history and science led him to find out about the Tenseigan and many other Kinjutsus from clans and villages that not even their ninja know about. Background Personality Growing up Nobuyasu Tsuchigumo was a quiet, placid and shy boy. Always looking for someone to play with but never had enough courage to ask anyone. Since he grew up round the first great ninja war Nobuyasu had to fight with the fact that his family members were taken advantage of and sometimes killed or abducted. Although their clan secretly kept a low profile by never settling, they did however act out on Nobuyasu often at times disregarding him and later in life casting him out of their clan. After leaving his clan, he developed a depressive backlog which affected his social communicating abilities. With a resented nature flourishing in his soul he became obsessed with certain aspects to living, much like the fact that he was incapable of his clan's jutsu gave birth to his ideal to gain more power by absorbing others abilities. This resulted in Nobuyasu Tsuchigumo taking on a harsher and dull personality towards one's ethical and moral rights. Overtime - especially after living through multiple wars up to a point, Nobuyasu began to develop some 'humane' characteristics. Such as the little generous favours anyone would offer when helping younger children or older people, or those little humble acts of kindness. Nobuyasu Tsuchigumo had grown up; after a generations passing resembling that of a bountiful traveler. Appearance Nobuyasu wears a grey high-collared tunic and baggy grey pants with a black obi and black shinobi sandals. Overall, he wears a long black sleeveless robe and a blue sash, which is draped over his right shoulder. Both the tunic and robe are embroidered in gold, the Tsuchigumo Clan emblem on the back of the robe. He also wears a matching black turban and a pair of black wristbands. Nobuyasu is characterised by his fair white skin, shaggy brown hair, attractive facial features and the Tenseigan in both of his eyes. After casting the Iwagakure Kinjutsu on himself, he developed a mouth on both of his palms, and on the left side of his chest he had a large, stitched-up mouth. He used this ]]kinjutsu]] to supplement his Explosive Release to his clay. Abilities Nobuyasu Tsuchigumo originally had very little abilities compared to ninja's who had a specialty that he found to be envious in, after a few years in training with the Chimera Technique Nobuyasu had absorbed 5 Kekkei Genkais, mastered them and his elemental affinity and even reached immortality. Surviving the Second, Third and Fourth Shinobi War, Nobuyasu Tsuchigumo had reached a level similar to that of a Kage level. He wasn't as well known only becoming affiliated with the Tsuchigumo Village - his heritage. Nobuyasu has also shown the ability to weave hand-signs at an unbelievable speed as well as show the ability to weave them with only one hand, just as he did the Water Release: Water Dragon Bullet Technique which generally requires the user to sign a lot. Chakra and Physical Prowess Through his mastery of the Chimera Technique, Nobuyasu Tsuchigumo had reached immortality and mastered the Kekkei Genkais he absorbed. Nobuyasu also gained the chakra and physical properties of the targets he used the technique on. This improved his chakra reserves to that on a similar level of Minato Namikaze (DP) and his physical strength to a level of using just a Kunai to fight with someone who had wielded Samehada. His speed, chakra and physical is also increased dramatically when he enters the Tenseigan Chakra Mode gaining only five Truth-Seeking Balls that he can use to defend and attack an opponent, but he tends to only use this technique little so often because he prefers to see ones abilities and then go all out. Nature Transformation Through his Chimera Technique (JellalsYoungerBrother16), Nobuyasu had acquired 5 Kekkei Genkais, Wood Release, Explosion Release, Ice Release, Swift Release and the Tenseigan - he does however find it draining to use the Tenseigan so he only resorts to its power when pushed into a corner; acting as his back-up plan. Even though at the time of him attaining the Tenseigan not much was understood of it's abilities, he has proven a vast control of the gravity in the space around him. Nobuyasu Tsuchigumo Wood Release is close to the scale of Madara's but not quite Hashirama's, he is able to produce the wood off of his body and shoot from the ground, he can create a massive Wood Release: Wood Dragon Technique that can survive few blows from S-Rank jutsu's, and can even penetrate a weak Susanoo. The Swift Release Kekkei Genkai has proved most useful when fighting as he uses the Swift Release: Shadowless Flight technique to evade around opponents and use his taijutsu abilities to rely on the speed rather than strength. He uses this when fighting to escape from strong Taijutsu fighters and even escape Ninjutsu techniques, he has even shown capable to escaping a Water Prison Technique and various barrier jutsu's. His Explosion Release is his second best out of the Kekkei Genkais he has attained. Nobuyasu has shown mastery over this ability and uses the Iwagakure's Kinjutsu and Explosive Clay in conjunction with each other, much like Deidara has. Nobuyasu witnessing the abilities displayed by Deidara has shown mastery in the same manner. Such as using the techniques: C1, C2, C3 and C4. And typically flies around as a source of transportation using C2. The last of his acquired Kekkei Genkai's, Ice Release. This is said to be his most useful, versatile and presently most skilled in. The ice has essentially proven useful for creating many constructs, he is able to freeze an entire lake - possibly due to the built up chakra, but it has shown to drain his chakra (freezing a lake). Nobuyasu can freeze atmospheric water and even freeze a target to death because of the water in their body. He can create ice weapons strong enough to withstand blows and use repeatedly - this gives him the ability to have a limitless source of weapons. Nobuyasu has shown complete mastery over his affinity with Water Release, being able to create water with his large chakra reserves out of thin air, creating the size of a whole lake. His Water Release abilities rival those of Kirigakure being able to use a variety of techniques, such as a reflective mirror, a severing wave able to cut through multiple targets, clones; which he can combust, prisons, explosive dragons and waves the size of a tsunami. As he was from Yota's Clan, Nobuyasu possessed an unusual ability to manipulate the weather. A natural power used by his clan, Nobuyasu wasn't however acknowledged by his clan since he could not display an aptitude in the basics of their jutsu. Nobuyasu also hailing from the Tsuchigumo Clan meant that he eventually learned their Kinjutsu, he had mastery over the technique Fury and was successfully able to clear a large forest with a fiery blow. He can also utilise the Tsuchigumo Style: Forbidden Life Technique Release: Creation of Heaven and Earth to access natural energy and empower his Fury technique, he can also utilise the natural energy which has enhanced Tenseigan abilities at times but requires concentration for up to 15 or 20 minutes. Taijutsu Nobuyasu's fighting skills aren't as broad as his ninjutsu prowess, even so, he can utilise the Blade of Wind into his version of the Gentle Fist fighting style; where he able to not only block tenketsu points but Nobuyasu can blast wind chakra through the target dismembering or fatally injuring them. Although he does tend to avoid fighting short-distance. His speed is also a huge asset as he can shift around opponents leaving a puff of smoke in his trail. His speed is so incredible that he basically teleports around with no defects or hindering limitations. Category:Traveler